The present invention relates generally to a cleaning device for the fuel injection system of an engine, and in particular to a fuel injector cleaner for the engine of an automotive vehicle.
Fuel injection valves in vehicle engines, particularly the front portion of the fuel injection valves, are apt gradually to acquire an outer and inner deposit restricting the area of the fuel passage of the injection valve. Resulting modification of the function of the injector valve is particularly harmful for the type of injector valves which contain a reciprocatory sprayer needle unit and a solenoid for operating the same, since the fuel flow through the valve will vary with the area of the fuel passage. The restrictions formed by the deposits completely defeat the primary purpose of fuel injection valves to provide a more accurate metering of the quantity of fuel supplied to each of the cylinders of the engine during the suction stroke of the engine and a better control of the fuel/air weight relation in the combusted charge. Prior art methods and apparatus for deposit removal from a fuel injection valve, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,565, have required removal of each fuel injection valve in order to clean the valve. Although less costly than replacement of the injection valves by a new set of valves when the valves no longer work properly, the labor cost of valve removal in itself is substantial.
Thus, the present invention has for a primary object to provide a satisfactory method for the removal of deposits from the fuel injection valves of a vehicle engine without removal of the valves. Since correct proportionality of fuel to air is extremely important to motor power and efficiency in a fuel injection engine, it would appear that a need exists to provide a system for removing deposits from a fuel injection valve in a systematic and inexpensive manner. In such a manner, the fuel injection valves could be cleaned as part of the normal maintenance schedule without an exhorbitant labor cost or expensive replacement of parts. Thus, it is another object of the present invention to provide an in situ cleaning apparatus than can be attached directly to the fuel lines of the vehicle to inexpensively and systematically clean deposits from the fuel injection valves.
A further object of the present invention in minimizing labor costs is to provide a method and apparatus for the removal of deposits from a fuel injection valve at which the laborer does not have to remain observing the process, but instead the process may be automatically timed and automatically controlled.
Other objects and advantages of the instant invention will be apparent in the following specification, claims and drawings.